Misuse of Information
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Many complain about Ozpin's tendency to keep information to himself. Armed with power to access memories of the future and gift them to those of the present, what happens when he plays all his cards, all at once? Madness ensues as the students try to make head and tails of it all. Continuity is not a guarantee. OoC Ozpin. Various ships.
1. Chapter 1

Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with a new story. Along the same vein as Ship Shape and Roses Being Red, this is a oneshot compilation. Unlike the other two, though, this one has a common theme; Ozpin and his various lives. There's not gonna be any continuity between chapters, just as a forewarning. ONWARDS!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY...**_

Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, the Headmaster of such a prestigious school and a well known and respected figure... and also a soul who had lived countless lives. As time crawled ever onward, he kept pace, shifting from one body to the next, slowly amalgamating into more of a man than he was before, if not less in some ways. A ways down the line he discovered the depths of his semblance and the many... benefits it had. His soul was intrinsically linked to the flow of time and he could reach both forwards and back, but only to himself.

Able to connect with his past self and the countless possible future selves, he continued to grow stronger. Most of his focus had gone to setting up plans to defeat the evil that was Salem and her countless hordes of Grimm, but as he had begun his tenure as Headmaster of Beacon he learned of another facet of his powers; He could take the memories of those in the past or future and impart them to their present selves.

Learning this had been... interesting. His plans for Salem were pushed aside and he set his sights on the future, both figuratively and literally.

Closing his eyes, he reached forward into the timestream and to his next iteration. He felt his body shrink as mottled eyes opened and he felt the warring voices in his head. This was the brainspace of Oscar Pine, the farmboy, the inheritor of his soul after he died at the fall of Beacon.

He glanced off to his right and a hallway greeted him. Straining his ears, he could hear muted voices from behind one of the doors. From another direction, he could hear the quick footfalls of whom he could only assume was Ruby Rose. Reaching out, he let his mind wander towards the voices, curious as to what he would find.

To his surprise, he found Yang and Weiss sharing a heartfelt conversation. Straining, he listened past them and into their timelines. Images flashed in his mind and feelings rushed through him. A shared hug after Yang rescued Weiss, reassurance in the face of Raven and the truth, comforting Yang about Blake's possible return. He felt his spirit draw forward into the timeline as team RWBY reunited for the first time since the fall of Beacon.

In a rush he was pulled back to his own body, eyes closed once more. The clean smell of his office greeted him, the scent of his tea pulling at his concentration. A prickle of thirst at the back of his throat jostled him. He was thirsty! Opening his eyes, he jolted. Reaching over, he nabbed his drink and not-so-elegantly drained it's contents. A quick glance at his clock and his eyes widened. He had been at it for hours! How long such a task took still surprised him, but for him, it was well worth it.

A devious smile lit up his face. He would have a lot of fun with this information.

 **XXXGMGXXX**

Yang gasped for breath, lilac eyes bolting open as she awoke suddenly, grasping at her right arm. Her hand circled her wrist and she sighed a breath of relief. It was still there. It was only a dream. The burning scent that filled her lungs was gone and the sharp streak of pain in her arm had disappeared. A white mask still hung in the back of her mind as she greedily drank in the cool night's air.

The soft scent of the dorm greeted her as she calmed down, helping her to relax as it settled around her. A rustle of movement caught her attention, followed by a soft voice. "Yang, are you all right?" The soft tones carried up and brought a smile to the blonde's face.

"I'm fine, Blake. Just a bit of a nightmare." The reply came easily, true as it was. "Go back to sleep."

A short hum was the response. Then, a moment of silence. "If you're sure."

Yang just sat there, looking at the dimmed room. It was hard to see anything clearly, but what little of the moon's light that entered the room was enough to make out some things. She could vaguely see Ruby's form, chest rising and falling, with a slight snore of sound that was too cute for her not to melt just a little at. Only to be chilled slightly at the sight of her bed still hanging via ropes and sheets in a haphazard way.

Movement from the corner of her eyes brought her gaze down as she locked on to Weiss, who was twisting and turning. It seems she wasn't the only person with bad dreams tonight. Stretching slightly and yawning, Yang pushed herself up and slid off her bunk, feet thudding a bit clumsily as she found purchase on the floor.

Shaking her head to get her hair out of her view, she was greeted with Blake's eyes gleaming in the dark room, a strong reminder of the more animalistic side of the girl. Seeing the concerned look in those gold orbs, Yang smiled. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Leave this to the practiced big sister."

Turning, she padded over to the other set of beds and settled next to Weiss'. Prodding the other girl lightly, she looked over the heiress. "Weiss," she called. "Weiss, wake up." A groan greeted her as Weiss finally settled, her eyes fluttering open, then locking onto Yang. "You alrigh-!?" A yelp escaped Yang as a pair of slender arms snaked around her neck and the petit form of their owner was hanging onto Yang. After a moment of surprise, the blonde was quick to respond and returned the hug, cradling the girl. "It's alright. I've got you."

Weiss clasped onto her tightly, head buried in the blonde's shoulder as her form was wracked with shuddering sobs. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Yang chuckled a little, patting the girl reassuringly. "For what? I mean I know we argue sometimes, but nothing too major."

Shaking her head, Weiss just held on tighter. After a few moments she pulled back and looked around, truly seeming to see everything. A light of confusion entering her eyes as she took in Yang's appearance, focusing on her right arm. "You still have your arm... It was only dream, but it felt so real."

Lilac eyes widened. "You too?" Yang grinned at her heiress. "Same dreams, huh? We must be truly bonding as a team or something."

Weiss wiped her tears away and laughed lightly. "As if, you dolt. It felt so real, though."

"Ooh~!" Yang cut in, waggling her fingers. "Super spooky!" As soon as she said it, she was promptly shoved onto the floor, her back flopping heavily against the carpet and causing her to exhale. Wheezing, she nodded. "Fair enough."

 **XXXGMGXXX**

A few days later Yang was sitting with Ruby, the two going over some notes from Port's class. Yang closed her book, tossing it into her bag with her left hand. The last few days had seen some changes in the blonde. She was caught in her own mind and had been running on autopilot. She had also taken to performing tasks left handed and hadn't even really noticed. Glancing at her sister, she frowned. "But, yeah, Rubes... I just keep having these dreams. We're at home, but I'm just sitting there, thinking and my arm is just gone for no reason. Dad looks so sad and I just don't know."

Ruby looked up at her and shrugged. "It could just be that you're fixating on it too much. Is it just the arm and home?"

Yang shook her head. "No, there's also some other things. Driving through Patch on Bumblebee, beating up some bad guys." Putting a finger on her chin, she hummed. "I mean the normal adventure stuff of beating up the bad guys, finding Mom, saving the day and all that." Humming slightly, she continued. "Weiss was kidnapped by my Mom or something and we met up with you in Haven? It looked like those pictures Uncle Qrow had showed us before."

The caped girl pondered it before shrugging again. "Sounds pretty normal to me. I mean, aside from Weiss, but we are teammates, so it makes sense."

"Yang!" A voice cut in, catching the attention of the two and drawing their eyes. Weiss was standing off to the side, books in hand. "Can we talk?"

The blonde blinked in surprise, but stood. "Uh, sure." Patting Ruby's head lightly, she made her way over. "Lead the way."

 **XXXGMGXXX**

"They're not dreams or something really weird is happening," Weiss started with, as soon as both were seated in the dorm. "It's too much."

Yang tilted her head. "What aren't dreams?"

Ice blue eyes locked with lilac. "The dreams you were talking with Ruby about. Everything you've said to her about them, I remember it to. I dreamed it to. Being kidnapped, meeting your Mom, meeting up with your sister in Haven. All of it."

Yang laughed. "You're messing with me now. Good job Weiss, you-" She shut up as Weiss placed a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"We need to be there for her..."

"Oh, Dust you weren't messing with me." Yang's jaw dropped. "So, if they aren't dreams?"

Weiss looked lost too. "I'm unsure. The way Ruby looked tells me it must be the future, but are they visions?"

Yang shook her head. "They seem too real for that. I can feel everything in those dreams. Memories maybe?"

"Seems like it."

"Oh great," groaned the blonde. "I don't want to lose my arm."

Weiss frowned. "It seems like something is coming if these memories are anything to go by. If anything, they've made me realize one thing."

Yang cocked a brow in question. "What?"

"That we don't have time to waste."

And suddenly Weiss was kissing her and... she was kissing back.

 **End of chapter 1...**

So, idea is now out there. The quote may not be exactly right, but I didn't feel like pulling up the episode for one line. Basically the line about being there for "her" is about if Blake returned. I have another thing for this ship that I posted a couple days ago, so if you enjoy this ship, maybe take a quick glance at Warmth. Be sure to check out the discord, the code being on my profile page, and keep an eye out for the next chapter. Adieu for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter two of MI. Not much else to say, so I'll get to it.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY...**_

Ozpin reclined lightly in his chair, cup of tea in one hand, cane in the other, and his eyes trained on the horizon. In the back of his mind he felt it, the need to explore, the wanting for adventure. As much as he enjoyed teaching students and seeing the next generation on its way to the next level, he still awaited the day he could venture out once more.

But it would have to wait for now. A pull at the back of his mind still made itself know and he hummed lightly. Closing his eyes, he felt the flow of time envelop him once more. As his spirit settled an acrid scent assaulted his nose, gunpowder and dust, blood and sweat. Panting breaths and staggered breathing tickled at his ears.

Warm air surrounded him, but an unsteady cooler breeze also poked at him, sending chills up his arms. As he opened his eyes, he began to understand. Warm lighting greeted him, a familiar sight settling before him. Haven Academy, but for all he remembered... a giant hole in the wall was not one of the things he expected to see.

His mind reached out and he saw the countless Faunus outside, bearing the mark of the original White Fang, as well as the subdued forces of the more recent Fang sect. Drawing back he looked around. Qrow was off to the side, arm over his midsection and a pained look on his face. Despite his heavy breathing and wounded stance, he seemed relatively stable.

Another glance saw Ghira and Kali Belladonna accompanied by Sun Wukong. The appearance of the first two alongside the banner of the original White Fang made a lot of sense and Sun's appearance meant one of two things. Following the trio's shared gaze, he came across Team RWBY finally reunited.

Knowing this is why he was here he reached out to the four with his mind. As if approaching a black hole, Blake's presence seemed to pull him in and he found himself flung into her memories.

A dark night, a blazing fire, and...

A pure confession.

Snapping back to his present self, Ozpin opened his eyes. His office greeted him once more; his once warm drink now cold. A devious smile pulled at his face and name entered his mind. Reaching over to a button on his desk, he pressed it down. "Glynda, I need you to help me with something."

A disgruntled sigh answered him. "Yes, Ozpin?"

He chuckled. "I need you to look into a potential student. She'll be... expecting you."

 **XXXGMGXXX**

Blake shifted slightly in her sleep, turning restlessly and muttering under her breath. In her dreams she was met with home. The quaint structures of Menagerie, the warm night, and the smell of saltwater in the air. She felt more sure of herself and her outfit was changed to something more fitting to the location. Wind pulled at her, her coat turning lazily in the breeze. Her heels dug into the sand as she breathed in again.

A flash of white.

She spun around, trying to find whatever had moved. Her eyes finally found purchase on a white mask and a familiar smile, albeit sad. Her mouth moved of it's own accord, begging her friend to join her, to leave the White Fang behind and the apologies before she was jumped.

Sun saved her and soon they were running. What for, she asked, but run they did. What happened next came in flashes. Gunfire, members of the White Fang, her parents, and her home burning. As everything continued to play out, one line echoed in her mind. Relentless, unending. It pounded at her skull and permeated her every thought.

"I wanted you to look at me the way you looked at him!"

Touches of pink and sad, bright eyes.

As Blake spiraled into oblivion, she whimpered.

 _Ilia._

 **XXXGMGXXX**

She jolted awake, panting heavily and a hand on her chest. A headache started forming and she groaned in agony. What was that dream? It felt so real, like it had actually happened, but it hadn't. Right?

A sharp knock snapped her out of it. Her gaze refocused and once more did the rapping sound. Two short clips of noise pierced the silence. Someone was knocking at their door. Only this and nothing more. Shaking the thought aside with a pained laugh, she got up and went to the door, opening it. She jumped in surprise when bright green eyes locked onto her. Glynda Goodwitch stood above her, ever the intimidating force and her air of annoyance strong as ever. "Hello, Miss Belladonna, how fortunate you would be the one to answer the door."

Blake yawned, but nodded. "Is there any way I can help you, Professor?"

Glynda sighed. "Yes. Headmaster Ozpin wanted a word with you." At the surprised look Blake gave her, she explained. "From what I was told it was nothing bad. We've recently accepted a new student and he wanted you to give her a tour of Beacon."

Accepting, she found herself led to Ozpin's office. As they exited the elevator, her eyes widened as she noted the person stood next to the Headmaster and she swore she was still asleep. The girl wore a black outfit adorned with little yellow clips and zippers, her skin well tanned a speckled with scaly patches. As her eyes met with Blake's, the brown patches flashed a slightly pink shade before settling.

Blake groaned as her headache strengthened. A rhythmic thrumming pounding slowly, but surely. She sunk to her knees and grabbed at her temples.

" _I wanted you to look at me the way you looked at him."_

Whining in pain, Blake wasn't aware of Glynda calling out to her or Ozpin placating the woman. She didn't notice Ilia moving closer and wasn't alerted when the girl kneeled beside her. A warm touch pulled at one of her arms and the pain subsided ever so slightly. A warm breath puffed in her face as she faced the warm smile of her childhood friend. Golden orbs widened as she brought her other hand up to cup Ilia's face. "Why?"

Ilia cocked her head to the side, confused. "Why what, Blake?"

"Why... why did you think I didn't see you?"

Ilia's eyes widened and tears began to fall from the silvery blues. She fell into Blake as the other girl pulled her close and they began to laugh together.

 **End of chapter 2...**

There we go. As always, check out my Discord, code in profile. I've even fixed it up so it's all nice and shiny. Feel free to check out my other stories and your support is always appreciated. Adieu for now!


End file.
